The South Carolina Cancer Disparities Community Network (SCCDCN)-II identifies African-American (AA) Baptist churches in South Carolina (SC) as our primary partner and target community; however, SCCDCN-ll also reaches the larger communities in geographic proximity to the AA Baptist churches including members of other denominations who have joined these efforts (that, together, comprise our entire state). We focus on collaborating with the State Baptist Young Woman's Auxiliary (YWA) members to effectively develop, deliver, and evaluate community-based programs to reduce cancer disparities by reducing cancer incidence and mortality and by increasing participation in cancer prevention and control. The community outreach program (COP) ofthe SCCDCN-ll will build on the infrastructure solidified during the first project period (SCCDCN-I) and collaborate with established community partners to continue to utilize community-based, participatory approaches to eliminate cancer disparities. Community-based participatory research (CBPR) is a way to increase scientific validity and population relevance, ultimately providing all stakeholders with valuable information about what we can do to improve health and address health disparities together. CBPR provides the framework of the entire SCCDCN-ll and our approach to the COP.